narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yochi Karasu
Personality Yochi is a calm collected shinobi who prefers to remain quiet than to have his say. He takes great pride in his appearance even though his pants and jacket are tattered he dislikes the colour of the Villages uniforms as they clash with the colours of his clothes. He adapts incredibly well with team mates and acts as a strong support for them. He tends to avoid 1 on 1 combat as he somewhat feels his skills are inferior to others which is why he has been reluctant to take the Jonin test. Although when drawn into combat he has shown to use his crows and avoid close range combat until he feels he has accurately gauged his opponents skills. Overall he is a calm and collected person who much enjoys the company of team mates at his side and staying within the village limits to guard the village allowing him much time to spend with talking with fellow team mates and relaxing. Appearance Yochi has white hair that flails in the wind and darkened red eyes. He wears a tight fitting black shirt, the sleeves just visible out the sides as well as the Chunin jacket from the Kyorigakure village, which resembles Anbu jackets but is coloured red with a swirl. He has dark coloured pants with a few white straps as well as a belt with several pouches around it. Over the top he wears a black jacket that goes down to about halfway down his legs. However he never seems to have it done up, thus it often flails in the wind much like his hair. Abilities Summoning This is clearly Yochi's main form of combat and he has shown great ability with Crows as his main form of summoning. He has integrated many ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques in accordance with his summoned creatures and often uses them to confuse and befuddle foes as well as delivering serious damage to them. Taijutsu While he tends to avoid fighting at close combat for nearly all his fights and tends to rely on a mid-range style of combat when he is forced into close range combat he shows exceptional expertise in all areas of taijutsu, although he isn't accustom with many weapons and manly uses kunai when in close range combat he has shown efficiency with long blades. He shows a high level of defence in this area shown through training matches with his currently unnamed partner who has been praised by the Kage because of his Taijutsu skill. Genjutsu Yochi is a proficient genjutsu user, with several types of genjutsu and the skill to construct intricate plans in which he traps his opponents within genjutsu. His defence regarding genjutsu is also quite high considering in his time as a shinobi he has shown enough skills to be on par with even the strongest genjutsu users even though he lacks any aid from a kekkei-genkai or other form of power. Although when in team situations he tends to shy away from his use with Genjutsu and only uses it when the situation becomes dire. Earth Release While not using his affinity to earth as often as he does his other forms of combat he is shown to be somewhat skilled in this area and posses several high ranking and powerful jutsu. Although this is most likely his weakest area of combat he has spent vigorous time training in this field and continues to do so, which means his Earth Style jutsu should not be underestimated.